hayabusa_no_nishikihebifandomcom-20200214-history
Ryuu Zeruda
Ryuu Zeruda grew up in Kakariko Village, a small settlement on the border of an obscure southern province. He wields Masutāsōdo, a legendary sword of great renown, though not as powerful as the Ryukage swords Hayabusa and Nishikihebi wield. Early Life Born in Kakariko Village, Ryuu lived with the former nomads until he was age five, when two assassins raided, pillaged and burned the peaceloving village, searching for the Ryukage blades, but when their search proved fruitless, they left the town to burn to ashes, leaving only Ryuu and his father's old friend, Shisho, alive. Wounded badly, Shisho managed to take Ryuu to the home of his uncle, who lived out a mile from the ford of Shamurokku. Intensely weary from the journey, and suffering from countless mortal wounds, he died upon arriving there, leaving Ryuu with a small chest of his family's keepsakes, and his father's sword, Masutāsōdo. Ryuu's uncle, Oji, raised and fathered Ryuu, teaching him basic swordsmanship, woodcraft, and handing down the family's heritage. His bloodline consisted of many great warriors, all minorly famous in their time, as was his sword, handed down from generations, but, as times grew peaceful, the story of the Zerudas became nothing more than a fable, and the sword along with it. One week after Ryuu turned sixteen, Oji caught pneumonia and died. Before he died, he told Ryuu the same thing his father had always told him: "To uphold your honor, protect the innocent, avenge the fallen, and relentlessly seek and destroy evil," a warrior code the Zerudas had upheld for generations. Ryuu buried his uncle and left the house, burying the key under the doormat, vowing to return someday and start a family, maybe a village. Roaming the world for a few months, living off the land and helping out where he could, Ryuu stumbled upon Hidden Leaf village, where he enrolled in The Academy, a school for ninja training, and befriended Hayabusa and Nishikihebi. His hobbies include playing the ocarina (a gift from his mother), exploring forests, and swimming. Ryuu enjoys mythology immensely, and any long story will have his undivided attention. Sword For more, please see Ryuu's Sword Masutāsōdo, a sword handed down for countless generations in the Zeruda family, was rumored to have been used by a great hero to save the entire world several centuries ago. However, even the Zerudas consider this a myth. Scholarly research indicates that the myth is very well-grounded, but is not actually recorded in the history of the world. It is believed by most historians that the Zerudas belong to another universe but were transferred to this one by some unknown force. This myth adds to the sword's significance; the sword is said to repel evil itself, but none know if that quality still applies in this universe. Ryuu acquired the sword after his father died when Shisho salvaged it from the wreckage of his home. Attributes as a Ninja Ryuu is an accomplished swordsman and recognized shounin-level ninja; he is skilled in multiple martial disciplines, including jujitsu, karate, and kung fu. He has extremely fast reflexes and is a speedy runner. During his journey from his home to Hidden Leaf, he also learned horseback riding.